Yellow Pee and Big Boobs
by Tivaau
Summary: A smirk played on Ziva's features, barely visible in the low light of the alley. They weren't really under cover, more so just keeping an 'eye' on the suspect. No spoilers. Another chapter? Yes? no? let me know :


**A/N: So I haven't been writing for a while and thought that I should post up a short little one-shot full of Tiva-ey goodness. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine, THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME OF THAT HORRIBLE THOUGHT! Any who, I don't own the characters of NCIS, or the sextasticly sexy man: Michael Weatherly and the very exotic woma: Cote De Pablo… I just own this un-named Italian restaurant and the alley behind it. OHHHH and the waiter *sad face* **

"**Yellow pee and big boobs"**

"Are you ready?" Tony asked Ziva as they got out of the car.

"Certainly." A smirk played on Ziva's features, barely visible in the low light of the alley. They weren't really under cover, more so just keeping an 'eye' on the suspect.

DiNozzo locked the car, and they both made their way towards a quiet restaurant.

Ziva David wore a slim black dress with one thin strap over her shoulder, cut diagonally just above her knees. A pair of black heels and silver earrings accompanied her dress. She had straightened her dark brown hair and flicked it over to one side.

Anthony DiNozzo wore one of his many suits, a jet black dress shirt, no tie, the collar slightly open with a slightly lighter shaded suit jacket and pants. He decided to wear his brand new pair of Italian shoes tonight. His hair was ruffled but neat, no gel.

"So, we're just watching this guy?" Tony looked across to Ziva as they walked through the dimly lit alley.

"That is correct. Although I do agree with you; we should arrest him as we have more than enough evidence. I do not see why Gibbs wants to wait any longer, and risk us losing our prime suspect." She looked back up at him, confused as to why they were even doing this tonight.

"Yeah, well Gibbs follows his gut. And if his gut tells him to wait, he'll wait." Tony smiled lightly at Ziva as he adjusted his jacket in a quick tug

They reached the door to the restaurant. Tony opened it letting Ziva in first.

"M'lady." A charming smile swept over Tony's face as Ziva brushed past him, her perfume lingering around him.

A waiter met them as they entered the candle lit restaurant. The seats a velvet red, sat in pairs to each table.

"Did you make reservations sir?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, it should be under Anthony DiNozzo." Tony watched the young Italian waiter as he checked their reservation.

"Ah, yes. This way please, Mr and Mrs DiNozzo." Tony and Ziva smirked at each other before they followed the waiter to their table.

Tony pulled out a chair for Ziva, and gently pushed her in close to the table.

"Tony, quite the gentleman tonight I see." Ziva looked him up and down as he took his seat opposite her.

"Only for you Zi." Tony winked at her secretively before starting. "He's on your one o'clock." He opened his menu, searching through the many dishes they had to offer.

"And he's not alone." Ziva began. "A woman, roughly twenty five. Blonde, very wealthy." To her surprise, Tony didn't make any comments on the very attractive woman paired with their suspect.

"Don't worry; she hasn't got anything to do with the case. If she did she wouldn't be here." Tony looked up from the menu to see Ziva watching him.

"You are turning into Gibbs, you know." Ziva glanced away from Tony for a second to check on their suspect.

"Really?" Tony threw her a questioning look.

"Well, not exactly. But you do have those… Gibbs moments." She looked back at him, keeping his stare until the waiter returned to take their orders.

"What can I get for you tonight Madam?" His strong Italian accent soaked the words he spoke.

"May I have the Bruschetta topped with basil, tomato, garlic and onion?" Tony looked over to Ziva curiously.

"Of course Madam, and for you Sir?"

"I'll have the Minestrone with meat, potatoes and the traditional Roman Beans thank you." Tony handed over both menus to the waiter.

"So, Bruschetta topped with tomato, basil, garlic and onions huh? I've never had that before. Have you?" Tony's eyes held hers until she answered.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have. And I enjoyed it last time, very much. Minestrone with meat and potatoes. I could have guessed that." A playful smirk emerged on her face.

"How could you have guessed that Zi?" Tony mirrored her expression back at her.

"Because, you are a meat and potatoes kind of guy, as you said before."

Ziva took a sip of water from her glass.

"You remembered." Tony's smirk smoothed down to a soft smile.

"Yes." Ziva's gaze averted to their suspect who began to stand from his table. She placed her glass down.

"How's our guy?" Tony asked still facing Ziva, keeping from seeming suspicious.

"He is up, but just going to the men's bathroom. The woman is still seated at their table." Tony picked up his glass and took a sip before standing.

"Okay, I'm going to the men's room to check on him. Do you mind staying here and keeping an eye on the woman?" Tony stood behind his chair, pushing it in slowly.

"Not at all, you be careful Tony." Concern flashed over her features momentarily.

"Yeah Zi, I'll be careful." Tony straightened his jacket again before heading towards the men's room.

After a minute, Tony returned following their suspect.

"How did it go?" Their food had arrived, but Ziva hadn't started eating.

"Nothing amazing happened, but he needs to drink more water. Oh and thank you." Tony smiled politely at her as he sat down.

"Thank you for what exactly?" Confusion riddled Ziva's face as she looked at Tony.

"For not starting your meal. It's impolite to start eating before everyone is seated. So, thank you." Tony picked up his spoon, as did Ziva with her fork and they began their meals.

~T!VA~

"That was a mean Minestrone. How was your Bruschetta?" Tony puffed out his chest and patted his stomach.

Ziva chuckled at Tony before answering, "It was very nice. But I think I liked your Minestrone better." Ziva wiped her mouth with a napkin before the waiter came and cleared the table.

"Can I interest you in any of our desserts?"

Tony looked at Ziva who shook her head slightly.

"No thank you."

"No problem, I'll be back in a few minutes to collect your check sir." The waiter retreated to the kitchen, balancing the empty plates.

"Tony." Ziva reached into her purse to collect her card.

"No Zi, I got this." Tony put his hand up to stop her as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not that big a deal. Seriously." Tony smiled at her as the waiter returned, handing him his card. Tony signed the receipt and the waiter handed him his card back.

"Thank you for dining with us, and we hope to see you again." The waiter took the receipt and once again retreated to the kitchen.

Tony and Ziva both stood, ready to head back.

"Yellow pee and big boobs are almost ready to leave, we should head outside." Ziva looked at Tony, a questioning expression on her face.

"Yellow pee and big boobs?" Ziva began to laugh as they walked towards the door of the restaurant.

"Jerry Shields and the mysterious woman doesn't sound as good as yellow pee and big boobs, does it?" Tony opened the door once again for Ziva.

The cool air drifted over them as they began down the alley towards their car.

"Yes Tony." She smiled in amusement. "We should wait here until 'yellow pee and big boobs' walk past so we can tell McGee to start following them." They had stopped walking now, less than two blocks away from their car in case they needed to get away, or chase after their suspect.

"Definitely. Good thinking ninety-nine." Tony studied Ziva's face, watching her reaction to his TV reference.

"Got Smart, yes?" Ziva pointed at Tony to exaggerate her point.

"Almost. It's _Get_ Smart, not Got Smart. But I'll give you that one."

Ziva chuckled lightly, she was getting to know the movies Tony was referencing all the time.

Silence filled the alley as they stood against the wall, shoulders touching. A loud click split the silence, and two voices could be heard.

"Is that them?" Ziva questioned Tony. He stood up straight and took a few steps forward so he could see the couple exiting the restaurant.

"Yep, it's our guy." Tony walked back and stood in front of Ziva.

"They're heading our way. Trust me with this one Zi." Tony's voice was a whisper as they heard footsteps becoming louder.

Tony took another step closer, their faces only inches apart. His soft green eyes looked down into her chocolate brown orbs. Ziva broke his gaze to look at his lips, before looking back up to his eyes. He inched towards her slowly as the couple came closer down the alley. Tony held her hips as he pulled their bodies together, her hands resting on his chest. He could feel her warm breath on his lips as he was less than an inch away from her.

He moved one hand up to her waist, keeping the other on her hip as he gently caught her top lip in his, sucking it softly. She kissed him back, catching his bottom lip. He ran his tongue lightly over her lips, seeking entry to taste her. The world around them was a blur, the footsteps of the suspect and his partner faded out.

The kiss deepened, their tongues roaming each other's mouth, tasting each other. Ziva pulled on the collar of his jacket and combed one hand though his smooth hair, getting as close to him as possible. He pushed them up against the wall gently, the kiss becoming more passionate. Ziva hand held Tony's neck and the other went under his jacket, roaming his strong chest.

Tony ran his fingers through Ziva's hair and down her back, remembering every curve.

A loud buzzing became apparent, and Tony felt his phone vibrate. He pulled away from Ziva slowly, giving her an apologetic look before answering the call.

"DiNozzo." His tone had a hint of annoyance sewn through it.

"It's McGee, has Jerry Shields left the restaurant yet?" Tony looked confused. He held Ziva's hand as he spoke.

"Who?" Tony looked into Ziva's eyes, she placed her other hand on his chest and kissed him quickly on the lips after he had finished speaking.

"Jerry Shields, the guy you've been following for the past two hours." McGee sounded confused as to why Tony wouldn't know who their suspect was.

"Oh, Jerry Shields. Ah yeah he just left a few minutes ago with a blonde female. They shouldn't be far." Tony let go of Ziva's hand and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. Ziva mouthed 'thank you' to Tony as he listened to McGee.

"Alright, I've got them." Tony heard McGee typing on his computer.

"Keep me updated Probie McGoohead. DiNozzo out." Tony closed his cell and put it back in his pocket.

"We should probably get out of here, it's getting cold." Tony kissed Ziva lightly and took off his jacket, placing it over her bare shoulders as they walked to their car.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent left on his jacket as they entered the car.

"Anytime Zi."

~So, what did you think? Feel free to leave a review and hopefully I'll get some more FanFics up.

xXBoothXBonesXx


End file.
